the_creativity_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
L.D.F.N
L'Oiseau Des Flammes Noirs (L.D.F.N) established few years later after the B.I.R.T.H downfall in 2015. Founded by Frenchman named Irvin Leblanc Alfonso. Is a secret organization that sought for free world of power hunger. They are consist of descendant of Theofonos. Their hidden headquarter is located at undersea of Atlantic Ocean, protected by somekind of barrier to prevent another party from discovering them. Vision A world free from power hunger caused by the ancient artifact and abnormal power sources. Thus, preventing possible war that ties with power. Mission The L.D.F.N mission are consist of : *Discover a powered artifact/abnormal power sources before any other party does and seal them away from humanity contact. *If a powered artifact/abnormal power sources already discovered by a third party, infiltrate and confiscate the source. *Disciple a power seeker about the danger of power hunger. *Intercept and prevent skirmish, war, gangster war, or any fight if they are involving artifacts/abnormal power sources. Principals *Those who bear the Theofonos bloodlines are the perfect type who can anticipate an abnormal power when being abused. *The reason why L.D.F.N was established is also to gather descendants of the lost ancient tribe of Theofonos that scattered around the world. *Infiltrators are not encouraged to kill. *Members are prohibited from power hunger of artifact. *Kill is encouraged if an enemy posses a danger level beyond control. *L.D.F.N existence must be hidden as much as possible. *Protect the headquarter from stranger for they may discover the confiscated artifact or steal a raw microlar. Class The members of L.D.F.N are separated into several classes and they have their own role to run the organization. Commandant Commandant is the highest rank of L.D.F.N. Overseers ongoing missions and the division performance. They are pretty much supervise everything. Current Commandant : Irvin Leblanc Alfonso (Also the founder) Deputy Commandant Has similar authority to Commandant. The deputy has more chance to overseer the division closer. They also in charge of receiving reports from the scouts and the analyzer as well as in charge at dispatching elites for missions. Those who hold this position are usually beyond top-notch fighter who can utilize both magic and physical prowess equally in a high level. Current Deputy : Michelle Araceli Elites Elites are separated into several ranks that differ their personal capability. They are assigned to perform the organization executional missions. Every elites is encouraged to form team of two as well as the right to mentor a lower class elites. S-Rank S-Rank are not only consist of a top notch fighter, but they posses a top notch wisdom to adapt in any necesity. They are : *Keith Verdionando Suryadibrata *Raymond Stevenson *Andrei Bogdanov A-Rank A-Rank consist of top notch fighters who can adapt at facing unpredictable danger. B-Rank B-Rank consist of decent fighters yet talented powerful fighter. Although their wisdom are questionable. They are : *Rymelia Elise Ferselius *Salima Vaida C-Rank C-Rank are an average fighter that dispatched for easy missions. Even if a C-rank is weak, they are at least useful to contibute the organization. They are : *Earnest Augustino Da Milano D-Rank The D-Rank are usually trainee or schoolar who just introduced to the organization cause. They usually tasked to observe their superior performing their mission (for learning) while providing them a trivial assist such as transportation. They are : *Neil Champbell Scouts They are dispatched thorough the world to watch over how the world goes. They also tasked to search up rumors about posible artifact in case if they are true. The missions of L.D.F.N are declared accordingly to the scouts observation as they will report the headquarter if anything suspicious on spot. They are coorporated with Analyzer. Analyzer Their jobs is to receive reports from the scout and analyze a mssion difficulty so that the Commandant/Deputy can select a proper elites for certain mission. Civils The headquarters of L.D.F.N is not a mere headquarter full of armory, barracks, and war items. But it has a city. A city that applies the most advanced technology of microlar. It has artificial skies and weather. Civil holds important role for the L.D.F.N especially in daily resourcing such as farming, food, services, etc. Majority of L.D.F.N members are the Civils Guardian They are the one who ensure security around the headquarter and the city. Their power rate are also more or less than the elites. Category:Faction